


Sound Barrier Break

by Jerrieschild



Series: The Gotham City Hex Girls [1]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: College, F/F, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Sirens, Hex Girls - Freeform, Music, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: Three "reformed" villains have started going to school. Within their time there they find information on a special frequency to hypnotize people into doing their bidding. Now they just need to find somehow to broadcast the frequency to the whole world.Special thanks to Skinny Witch aka Diana on Discord for giving me the idea.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Gotham City Hex Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683805
Kudos: 4





	Sound Barrier Break

_This is the story of a break in the sound barrier. The villain trio of Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. The heavy manipulation, the love, the plan, they all come together at one point. Harley and Ivy. What will the evil power couple do along with their friend? How will this effect Gotham? What happens when a team of mystery solvers try to stop them? Is Arkham the home to their downfall or will the sirens succeed? That fate is up to one person and one person alone. "Who?" you may ask. You'll find out as you move on with the story._


End file.
